Daughter and Father
by AlwaysBeHappy
Summary: Tamaki's wife passed away. Of course his wife is no other than Haruhi. He goes through life with his daughter Akemi. 8 years go by and Tamaki has to face his teenaged daughter. Bad at summaries. Review please!
1. 8 years ago

Tamaki was out on his front porch on a bright summer day, looking at the sky with his 7 year old daughter, Akemi. They were looking up at the clouds.

" Daddy? Do you see the cloud that is shaped like Mommy's face?" asked Akemi.

" Of course I do. You can't miss her beautiful face." replied Tamaki.

Akemi's mother, Haruhi, had died when Akemi was 5 years old. Only two years ago. The memory of her still hurt Tamaki and caused him to cry when Akemi wasn't around. Akemi was the only joy left in his heart. She had a spitting image of her mother. She was his only love.

" Bed time Akemi!" said Tamaki.

" I don't want to go to sleep!" whined Akemi. Tamaki chuckled. He had to go through this everyday.

" You have school tomorrow, sweetie. You have to go to bed."

"No! I don't want to go to school tomorrow! I want to stay with you!"

Akemi was in a tantrum, so Tamaki picked her up and placed her down gently into her bed. She kept squirming, so Tamaki played the grand piano that was in her room. She fell asleep after that.

Tamaki tiptoed down the stairs and read a book. While he was reading there was a knock at the door.

**Who would come to my house at midnight? **Tamaki thought to himself. When he opened the door, his old high school friends were there.

" Hi Tama- Chan!" greeted Hunny. Mori nodded and gave Tamaki a cake. Hunny face was still the same with the big, brown eyes, but his size wasn't the same at all. He was taller then Tamaki!

" Nice to see you old friend." said Kyouya. Kyouya looked the same with the glasses, but now he is the lead in his father's company.

" Hey Boss." said both Hikaru and Kaoru. They were still the devil twins. They still had the devious smile on their face.

"Why are you here all of sudden? You couldn't visit me for the past ten years, but you could visit me now?" yelled Tamaki in anger and happiness at the same time. It looked weird on his face from Mori's opinion.

Akemi ran down the stairs.

" Who are they Daddy?"

" Just my friends Akemi."

" Okay." said Akemi. She ran to Kyouya and said, " You look old." She had a comment for everyone except for Tamaki. She called Mori mean-looking. The twins were annoying. Hunny was baby-ish. When she called Hunny baby-ish Hunny started crying. Mori kept trying to quiet him down. Tamaki laughed.

" Don't be rude Akemi. They are very nice people."

" But Daddy! You are the nicest people in the world!"

" Person. You don't say people. You say person." corrected Tamaki.

" Whatever. Ooh! I like that bunny." said Akemi admiring Usa-chan.

" You can hold Usa-chan if you want." said Hunny. Akemi looked like she was about to die of impatience because of that pink, stuffed bunny. Hunny handed Usa-chan to her carefully.

"Be careful with it. It is my favorite stuffed animal." said Hunny with a worried look on his face. Akemi snatched the bunny away to have one of her tea parties.

" Don't get Usa-chan dirty!" yelled the cute, brown eyed blonde.

" Okey Dokey!" screamed Akemi with pure happiness in her voice.


	2. 8 years later

**Hello ppl. Well, ppl that read this story anyway. This is my 3rd**** fanfic. The other 2 didn't go as well as I expected. Hope you enjoy my 2****nd**** chapter. I'm not sure of continuing. Please review. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC. U should know what that means. I only own Akemi and Austin. By the way, the bold in the story means Tamaki is thinking.**

" Daaaadd! I'm going to school!" yelled Akemi. She wasn't Tamaki's sweet, little, Usa-chan loving girl anymore. She was a teenager and Tamaki had to live with it.

" Okay. I'll drop you off." said Tamaki.

" No need to waste your time, Dad. Austin's dropping me off." **That Austin. I am going to kill him. He has no right to just take my precious daughter like that!** thought Tamaki.

" I don't think so, Akemi. I'm dropping you off. You better not hang with this Andrew boy. He could be trouble."

" It's not Andrew, it's Austin!" corrected Akemi. " Dad you can't tell me what to do. I like Austin." PANG! That just shot Tamaki like a bullet. He went to his depressing corner.

" Dad! Stop fooling around in that stupid corner of yours. I'm going to school. BYE!" with that, Akemi was in her new "boyfriend" Austin's Porsche. **Is that thing you call a boy even allowed to drive? Oh Haruhi, please help me.** There was a knock at the door. Tamaki went to open it.

" Hello. I am looking for Tamaki Suoh." said the man with a big package.

" I'm Tamaki Suoh. What's that?"

" Some gifts from your friends. Ummm. It's from these red head twins.**(A/N: Boy who could those twins be???) **Tamaki nodded and signed the 3 paged sheet.

" Here you go." said the guy with the box. It looked very heavy. _Really_ heavy. Tamaki opened the box and there was…

" AHHHHH!!!!" screamed Tamaki.

" Hey boss." said the twins in unison. **Of course the twins would plan something like this.**

" HIKARU AND KAORU YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!" yelled a very surprised and angry Tamaki.

" Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the beeeeddd." said Hikaru.

" We were just here to tell you a secret. A very important one. And we will tell you." said Kaoru very mysteriously.

" Tell me already!" yelled Tamaki growing impatient.

" Okay. The secret is…"

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger. Bum bum bum bum!!!!! Well I will have the next chappie comin soon!!!**

V

Review box is right there. You know you want to click it! Click!!!


	3. The Secret

**Hi ppls. I decided…. REVIEWS OR NOT I AM WRITING THIS!I just needed to get my "creative juices" out of my brain. Usually, I have no inspiration. This just shot me like lightning! Ppl who enjoy my story but don't review… YOU ARE LUCKY!!!! Okay. All I got to say.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own Ouran. You know all this.**

**Akemi POV**

I was walking home from school with Austin. Hand in hand. I don't know if this is taking a step to far with your 3 day boyfriend, but I enjoyed it. My dad would sooo not approve of this. I think I was a little harsh on him this morning. When I go home I going to apologize to my dad.

" Hey, babe. I have to go. My mom wants me home." said Austin. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I felt sparks fly! My dad was gonna kill me if he even found out. Well… he doesn't have to know.

**Tamaki POV**

I was getting very impatient. The twins better tell me or I was just going to melt on the floor.

" The secret is…" said the twins very mysteriously. They sometimes freak me out with that. " Akemi had her first kiss yesterday." I was shocked.

" W-w-with who? Austin?" I asked very quietly. The twins nodded.

" Well. Guess what?"I asked them very quietly again. " I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY AUSTIN UNTIL I GROW WHITE HAIR!!!!" I yelled.

" I see…" said Hikaru.

" white hair." finished his younger.

" Stop annoying me! I'm annoyed enough. This is all a dream." I was now hysterically laughing. " It's all a dream and when I wake up my Akemi will be my sweet daughter again."

**How did u like it? It's a little OOC if u ask me… but I think it was okay. What's ur opinion? If you want me to update… Please write some reviews.**


	4. Grounding and the Usachan phase

**Well I still am disappointed in the lack of reviews. Well, at least I got some. Please review more! Well, in last chappie Tamaki went a little crazy. Overprotective much? Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't you know this by now? I mean really. I only own Akemi. I also don't own all the following products below:**

**iPod Touch, Nintendo DSI, Mac Laptop, Copy of Usa-chan.**

**Akemi POV**

I walked into the house and saw my dad laughing hysterically. I was a little creeped out by the sight. I saw my two uncles Hikaru and Kaoru.

" Ummmm… What are you doing here Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Kaoru?" I asked. They did look a little suspicious.

" Oh we just…" said Hikaru

" let your Dad onto a secret." finished the younger twin. I was suspicious now. If my twin uncles told my dad about the kiss I was going to die! This is how they found out.

_**Flashback**_

_" Hey Akemi? I really enjoyed dinner with you. I really like you. Umm… could you be my… well… girlfriend?" asked Austin._

_"Ummm… YES!" I said. Well we kissed to promise to be by each others side._** (A/N: More like marriage to me.)** _When I opened my eyes I saw the twin uncles in the background. I was going to be dead. At least I got to kiss Austin._

End of Flashback.

Tamaki POV

I saw my daughter at the door. Oh boy was she in trouble.

" AKEMI ANNE SOPHIE SUOH!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" I screamed. She knew that she was in trouble if I said her full name. She looked a little bit scared.

" Daddy." she tried her sweet voice, " I don't know why you are yelling at me."

" Oh I completely know that you know that I know that you know that you kissed a boy!" I yelled. She looked confused.

" What?" asked Akemi in confusion.

" Give me your cell phone. Your iPod Touch and Nintendo DSI. Give me your Mac Laptop and the copy of Usa-chan!" I was furious. She whimpered.

" Daddy. Not my copy of Usa-chan!" she cried. " USA- CHAN!! WAAAAHHHHHH!! I NEED MY USA- CHAN. WAHHHHH." she cried like a baby for the Usa-chan copy. I guess I was a little harsh with the whole bunny thing. Still, she deserved it. There was a knock at the door.

" WHO IS IT?!?!?" I yelled.

" Nekozawa."

**BUM BUM BUM! Looks like a certain someone is back. Wow! Akemi's Usa-chan phase. Don't try to take away her Usa-chan. Well if you look forward to my next chapter… R&R!!!!!!**


	5. Dinner with Hani

**OMG I must be crazy. I got so many emails saying a whole bunch of good stuff about my story! I am so happy! Thanks people who read my story. This story is so totally going well. To reward you I give you a… COOKIE! This is my 2nd**** chappie today! I am a fast writer. I hope I don't get Writer's Block anytime soon. Sorry for wasting you time. Lets get on with the story after this…**

**Disclaimer: Something something blah blah don't own Ouran. You know what I own. A new character comin up. Named…**

**Hani Lynn. Hunny's daughter.**

**Tamaki POV**

" Nekozawa? What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Nothing. I just thought I'd stop by and give you this." He gave me Belzeneff. I was wondering why.

" Ummm… Nekozawa. It's nice you give me a cursed doll and all but why are you giving me this?"

" Because. Haruhi died." he replied.

" That was 10 years ago." I explained.

" Oh. NOBODY TELLS ME THE NEWS AROUND HERE!" then he stormed off. It was really weird. I was just going to forget about all of this.

**Akemi POV**

I can't believe my dad would take away my version of Usa-chan. I was so sad. Only one thing to do when I lose my Usa-chan. Call up my bestie, Hani Lynn Haninozuka. I called her.

" Hey Hani."

" _Hey Akemi. What do you need?"_

" My dad took away Usa-chan."

" _No way. He only does that when you do something really bad. What did you do?"_

" I'd rather not talk about it. Anyways, I was wondering if you could give me the instructions on making another Usa-chan."

" _Sure. But, you gotta be careful with it. My dad discovered it only a few months ago in his favorite bakery."_

" Okay. I'll be at your house as soon as possible"

I hung up. I saw my dad standing at the door way.

" Do you know what you did wrong Akemi?" My dad asked.

" Totally. I feel real bad about it. I'm sorry daddy." I said with tears in my eyes. Acting class totally paid off.

" Okay. Since my little girl apologized where would you like to go?"

" Well… I want to go to Hani Lynn's house. I want dinner there." I said.

" Okay. You are still grounded from the items I took away."

" Okay dad." I said. We drove all the way to the Hani's house. I saw Hani.

**Tamaki POV**

Akemi wanted to eat dinner here. I have no idea why. I guess it was because she wanted to see her friend. Hani and Akemi went upstairs to do something. I was here with Hunny, Renge and Mori.

" This dinner is delicious." I complimented even though it tasted terrible. Who would have cake for dinner?

" Yes. I know it is. My dear Hunny made it." said Renge dramatically. Hunny kissed her.

" Not in front of me please!" I begged.

**Well... That was something! I put Nekozawa in here because I felt that if we had him... it would be complete!! It's not one of my best chapters but I think I'm getting... WRITER'S BLOCK! Help!! If you encourage me to keep on writing I will do my best! I have no ideas. Suggest ideas, comment, praise, whatever! Just R&R!!!!! Thanks. **


	6. Horror Doll and Violence

**Well… The reviews are trickling in. Not as many as I've expected. Still okay though. Well, you see I've done a HunnyxRenge pairing. Mori still lives with Hunny. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: if you kept up with my story you would know what I own and what I don't!!!!**

**Akemi POV**

I was upstairs with Hani Lynn. She had the instructions for the Usa-chan. I was sewing the head onto the body and… it looked terrible. It looked like a doll from a horror movie. It sent chills down my spine.

" Ummm… Hani? Are you sure this is how to make Usa-chan?" I asked just to make sure. It did look weird. It could be because I have never sewn before. All my maids did that for me. If my mom were still alive this wouldn't be a problem. I miss my mom.

" Of course it's right. They don't call me the 'Amazing Hani' for nothing." she replied. I was wondering what this had to do with her title.

" Hani! Hurry! I hear my dad coming." I yelled. My dad walked into the room.

" Time to go Akemi. Say bye to Hani Lynn."

" Okay daddy." I said.

" Bye Akemi." said Hani Lynn.

" I'll call you later." I whispered.

**Tamaki POV**

I was waiting in the car for Akemi. While I was waiting, I saw a group of teenagers. One of those teenagers had a familiar face. It was Austin. I was gonna give him a piece of my mind before I left. I got out of the car and went up to Austin.

" Hi are you Austin?" I asked as politely as I could. It was tough.

" Yea. What's it to ya?" He asked chewing a big wad of gum. I didn't like that gum chewing.

" Oh. What's it to me? I'm Akemi's father and I want you staying away from her!" I yelled. My voice gradually getting louder.

" So? I'm gonna break up with her anyway. You don't have to worry 'bout it." I couldn't believe him. He first dates my daughter for a few days and he's going to break up with her! I can't believe he has the guts to do that. I was so angry, I punched him hard in the face. We got in to a violent fight with a lot of blood. Akemi stepped out and saw us.

" DAD! AUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" she screamed.

" This thing you call a boy was about to break up with you!" I yelled. Blood was coming out of my nose.

" Is that true Austin?" Akemi asked with tears in her eyes.

" Well… Akemi. I have another girlfriend. It's over Akemi." he said. Akemi sobbed. Austin ran away with his group of friends.

" Sorry to do this to you Akemi." I apologized. She looked happy now.

" It's okay dad. I was gonna break up with him anyway. He isn't my type. And, remember you made me sign up for drama? I used all my acting skills with Austin. Especially the tears." she said. Then, we drove all the way home. Singing and laughing to our favorite radio songs.

**How'd you like that one? So much drama!!!!! I kno a lot of things are going on at once but I hope you understand. Well, I think I got over the fear of Writer's Block. Please R&R!!!!!!!! Thanks. Just push the button. XD**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**You know you wanna!**


	7. Host and Hostess Club

**OMG! My 7th chapter. Didn't think I was gonna get this far!!!! Do you want me to continue? If you do… You know what to do. The whole radio in the car with Tamaki and Akemi was such a good father and daughter moment!!!! That's my opinion anyway. You know. I'm afraid I have not gotten over my fear of writer's block. I think it's coming for me!!! *scream* Well disclaimers are next as always.**

**Disclaimer: Grrr… I should stop putting disclaimers. I only own Kyouya's son. His name is Kenji. Hehehe on with the STORY!!!!**

**Akemi POV**

Last night was crazy. I got out of bed and got ready for school. I put on my Ouran Academy uniform and got my backpack. I was ready to go.

" Dad are you dropping me off?" I asked.

" No. I can't. I have a business meeting with your grandfather. The chauffer will drive you." he replied.

" Oh. Okay daddy. Good luck with your meeting. Bye." I was disappointed that he couldn't drop me off today. I got into the limo and got into school. I walked in and bumped into Kenji.

" Oh sorry!" I apologized. Kenji was one of the most popular boys in school. Well… other than Haruki and Kairi. They're cousins. They look so much alike. Haruki is Uncle Hikaru's son and Kairi is Kaoru's. Uncle Mori has a son too. His name is Morio. They are all popular and me and Hani are in a group with them. It's called the Host and Hostess Club. Girls drool over them while boys drool over me and Hani Lynn.

" It's okay Akemi. We're still having the club today right?" he asked. Of course he would ask me because I was the leader.

" Yea of course!"

" 'K. See ya then." he said. I walked down into the hallway of 2nd years. Hani was older than me so we didn't get to see each other and Morio is always protecting her. Haruki and Kairi is in a lower grade than us. Kenji was in my class and the same grade as me. I had a crush on him but it would ruin the Host and Hostess Club. I headed for class.

**Tamaki POV**

When Akemi asked me about dropping her off I said I had a meeting. That was a lie but I didn't want to embarrass her. I knew I had to pick her up late because of her club. We passed down our club to our children. I didn't like my Akemi doing the club. Especially with boys. My Akemi was beautiful with her long, brown hair and her violet eyes. She had her mother's petite body and my big personality. I think she had a bit of Hunny too. He did see her when she was little. I have a huge secret about Akemi. Haruhi got pregnant with her when I graduated and when she was a 3rd year. It was a good thing it was at the end of the year. At first, I thought the child was Hikaru's or Kaoru's but when Akemi was born, her violet eyes were just like mine. I was filled with joy when I found out my 'daughter' Haruhi had my daughter. Good times, good times.

**This chappie was weird. Hehehe. IDEAS ARE LEAVING MY HEAD!!! HELP!! Well ya kno what to do. It's……… R&R!!!!!**


	8. Haruki and Kairi

**Hi ppl. I haven't updated in a long time have I? I had a bit of writer's block. No ideas were comin in. So enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yawn… Don't own ouran don't own characters… *snore*… sorry disclaimers are so boring. Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**Akemi POV**

Class was so boring today. All we learned was math. I hate math. All of those numbers are so confusing! Anyway, I have to go to the H&H(host and hostess club). I saw Haruki. Did I mention Haruki and I are half siblings? Crazy huh? Well my mom was originally with uncle Hikaru. Then they broke up and she got together with my dad and had me. A year after, mom went back to uncle Hikaru. Then they had Haruki. Then they broke up again. So I just call my step-dad Hikaru uncle Hikaru.

"Hey Haruki. Hey Kairi."

"Hey." They replied in unison. They totally scare me with that. Even though they're only cousins they have this special connection. I think it's cool. Everybody else came in. The H&H was now open for business! A handsome guy walked in. He was requesting for Hani. Hani wasn't here. I was wondering why. Maybe she was sick or something. Kenji took care of it.

"I'm sorry. The person you are requesting is out sick with the stomach flu. We always have Akemi here just in case. She is right over there." he explained while shining his glasses at me. The handsome boy( I didn't catch his name) walked out. What a rude customer.

**Well that was the end!!!!! Of this chapter anyway. Over the next few chappies I'm gonna do Akemi's POV introducing the members of the H&H so the chappies are gonna be pretty short. So remember… R&R!!!!**


	9. List of Characters

**Hello. I decided to not do chapters on all the H&H members. I just decided to do character lists. So here it is.**

_Haruki Hitachiin:_ A devilish red head. Loves to prank people. Has most personality of his father. He doesn't think twice before doing something.

_Special Fact:_ Half brother of Akemi Suoh.

_Kairi Hitachiin:_ The cousin of Haruki Hitachiin. He looks just like his cousin. Personalities are different. Kairi thinks twice and has a soft spot for his cousin.

_Special Fact: _He does a cousinly love act with his cousin. Girls love this act.

_Kenji Ootori: _A smart, clever boy. He has the personality of his father, Kyouya. He is the only child, unlike his dad. He will be taking over his father's business.

_Special Fact: _Kenji has no interest in the business he will soon be taking over. He wants to take over a toy factory.

_Morio Morinozuka: _Silent and is co-captain of the Martial arts club. He is always protecting Hani and serving her. He likes to keep the tradition like his dad.

_Special Fact: _He has a crush on Hani Lynn. They were friends since they were babies and as he grew up he started thinking of her as a 'girl'.

_Hani Lynn Haninozuka: _She is small for her age. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a big personality like her crazy mom, Renge. She is captain of the Martial Arts club and her best friends are Akemi and Morio.

_Special Fact: _She likes Morio very much. She doesn't know how Morio feels about her and secretly admires him. Another thing is that she has a 2 year old daughter named Emi. She doesn't know who the father is.

_Akemi Anne Sophie Suoh:_ Her mother Haruhi died when she was 5 years old. She is the leader of the H&H club. She has a mixed personality of her parents. She never spoke of her mother ever since she was 7 years old.

_Special Fact: _Her copy of Usa-chan is her most prized-possesion. She got it for her 8th birthday from Hani Lynn. She treasures the bunny a lot.

**Hope you liked the character intros. They have many secrets. Like Hani Lynn. Who knew she had a daughter? Well, now that you have the knowledge of all the characters you will probably catch on. R&R!!!!!**


	10. Haruhi's Death

**Some of u want me to explain the death of Haruhi. So here it is. Its pretty short.**

**Haruhi POV**

I was holding my 5 year old daughter's hand and Tamaki's hand. We were about to cross the street.

"Akemi, look both ways before crossing the road okay?" I said.

"'kay." she replied. She looked both ways and we crossed the street. We were shopping in the outdoor mall. I remembered that I left my shopping bag on the other side of the street. I went and…

**Tamaki POV**

I was wondering where my wife was. I saw her walk across the street but a car was coming at full speed and I don't think she saw it.

"HARUHI!" I yelled. Before she got hit, I covered Akemi's face. Haruhi was hit. I sobbed. I could tell Akemi was confused.

"Daddy? Why are you crying?" she asked. She turned around and saw her mother lying in the middle of the road. Haruhi had blood everywhere. The last thing I heard from Akemi was "Mommy didn't look both ways." Hearing that made me cry even harder. Akemi ran over to Haruhi.

"Mommy! Are you okay?" she asked. She wasn't even crying. Akemi didn't cry when she was upset. When she was upset she would run away somewhere. I saw Akemi running away somewhere.

"Akemi! Come back here!" I yelled. I was so scared. I needed to get Haruhi to the hospital. I got my chauffer.

"Hospital NOW!" I commanded. We got to the hospital and my wife was put onto a hospital bed. They said she needed surgery immediately. I was asking so many questions to myself. Was Haruhi going to be okay? Where is Akemi? Is Akemi lost? Will Haruhi live? These questions drowned my thoughts. I didn't know a few hours already passed. The doctor walked out of the room.

"How is she? Is she alive? Did the surgery go well? Where is my Haruhi?" I surrounded him with questions.

"Well, she didn't make it. The car hit her on her chest and broke her rib cage. It damaged her lungs and she couldn't breathe. I'm sorry." replied the doctor. I was shocked. I blacked out.

**Akemi POV**

I was sad. Too sad. I was upset. My mommy was on the road because she didn't look both ways. I was running from them. I was at Hikaru's house. I rang the doorbell.

"Hi Akemi! What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Mommy is gone." I said.

"Don't worry we'll find her."

"She's gone forever."

"What?" I could tell he was confuzzled. That's what my mom said. I saw him crying. I tried to change the subject.

"Ummm… How's Haruki doing?" I asked. He picked me up.

"I can tell you're upset. You ran away didn't you?"

"Yes." I whispered. He carried me to the hospital. We were there.

"Where's daddy?" I asked. A doctor passed by.

"You must be Suoh Tamaki's daughter." he said.

"Duh! I look like he don't I?" I said.

"Akemi it's not he it's him." uncle corrected.

"I don't care! I want my daddy!"

"Your dad is fine. He just fainted because of all the stress."

"Okay." I said. My daddy was fainted for a few hours so uncle Hikaru took me to his big house. I played with Haruki for the whole day.

**Soooo…. How'd ya like it? Boy this chapter is longer than I thought it would be. So it's so confuzzley. Review it!!!!!!!!! Did you know every time you review you get cakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! R&R!!!**


	11. Opinions and Plans

**Hi again!!!!!!! I am writing another chapter. This chapter will be a bit confusing I think. We'll see how it goes. **

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna stop having these on my chapters!!!!**

**Akemi POV**

I was wondering about Hani Lynn for a few days now. I wanted to know what was going on. I dialed her number on my new iPhone.**(A/N: Don't own Iphone ****J) **I got a reply.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me Akemi."

"Oh. Hi Akemi."

"Hani why aren't you in school lately? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Oh my gosh! You are not having another baby right?"

"NO AKEMI! My dad and my mom had a fight."

"Why did Kenji say you had stomach flu?"

"I paid him to say that. Anyway, they're divorcing."

"Oh you must be really sad, but why can't you go to school anymore?"

"Well, I'm moving to America."

"Oh. Okay. I have to go bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I was close to tears. My best friend was moving away. I would be the only hostess in the H&H. These are selfish reasons but I would miss her. I had to think of a plan. I stayed in my room the whole time thinking of one.

**Tamaki POV**

Akemi has been in her room for some time now. It was 11:00 at night. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I walked up the long glass staircase and went to her room.

"Akemi? Are you okay?" I asked. No answer. I went closer and saw Akemi asleep on top of the paper she was writing on. I smiled. I got a light blanket from the closet across the hall and put it on top of Akemi. I was wondering what she was writing though. I slowly removed the piece of paper from the bottom of her face.

"Plan to keep Hani from moving." I whispered to myself. That's what she was up to. Wait a minute, Hunny is moving?! He never told me about this. Maybe he just forgot. I read the paper. There was no way this plan was going to work. I made some adjustments to it. It might work now. I chuckled to myself. I was doing something that a teenager would do. I sighed. I was getting really tired. I went straight to bed and fell asleep.

**Hani Lynn POV**

I sighed. I was moving away from my best friend. I was going to miss the H&H and my mom. Emi came in interrupting my thoughts.

"Bwah goo bwoo dwa?" she said. It sounded like a question to me. I had no idea what she was saying. I was trying to teach her how to say mommy. She already knew how to say daddy. It was weird. She didn't even have one. I picked her up and fed her. She fell asleep after that. I put her into her crib that was next to my king sized, water bed. I was thinking of a plan to keep myself in Japan. I stayed up the whole night thinking about what I should do to keep myself in Japan.

**Morio POV**

I was thinking about calling Hani. I did. She didn't pick up. I was wondering why. She always picks up. I was looking at the picture of Hani and Emi and me. We looked like a perfect family. I wish I was the dad of Emi. I was hoping this picture would be my future.

**Haruki POV**

I was awake for a long time. Thinking of pranks. I was going to do one on Kenji. That would be hilarious. Him looking all suspicious in those shiny glasses of his. It made me fall out of my chair just thinking about it.. I saw Kairi sleeping in the bunk bed. I was tired too.

**Kairi POV**

… … … … Argh. I'm sleeping. Bye. … … … …

**Kenji POV**

DON'T WAKE ME UP EVER AGAIN!

**Done with this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally. I guess Kenji has the same dark side as his dad. Hahaha. R&R!!!!!!!!**


	12. Dramatic Surprises

**Hey ppl. I decided to do some of the POVs on some chapters. Like last chappie. I'll do all POVs even if some are sleeping. NO DISCLAIMERS!!!! BWAHAHHA. But if you must know, OHSHC does not belong to me.**

**Akemi POV**

I woke up from my desk. I got the plan and decided to try it today. Of course my ideas don't always work, but I thought it might. Oh forget it. It's terrible! I ripped the paper. I'll just tell her the truth. No, I'll use cake to lure her in. Have I mentioned Hani Lynn has a love for cake like uncle Hunny. That's what I'll do! Genius! I got dressed for school. Well my grandpa works at the school but he never thinks about changing the ugly uniform. I got the tight and itchy dress on. At least when I do H&H I have cos-play.

"Bye daddy! See you after the club!" I waved bye.

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day. Stay away from the boys!!!!"

"Whatever! Bye!" I headed for the door. When I opened it I saw Austin. He gagged me and took me to his car. I tried to scream but I was powerless. I was so scared. What I did see was Hani. She kicked Austin right in the face and I fainted.

**Hani Lynn POV**

I kicked Austin right in the face. I was at the Suoh residence to wait for Akemi. Oh how I hated Austin. Have I mentioned that he used to be my boyfriend? Guess not. I wasn't letting Austin hurt my friend. I called Morio.

"Hello?" said Morio.

"It's me Hani! I need help."

"HELP? I'll be right there. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Morio it isn't me. It's Akemi.

"What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Just come to the Suohs' house. Hurry."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I saw Austin waking up. He grabbed me. I tried to twist out but his grip was really good. I tried biting him but he was too fast. What I did was think of cake. It was a bad time to do that, but if I have cake as my inspiration I have a lot of strength. I kept thinking of strawberry shortcakes. Yum. Before I could attack, Morio saved me. He punched Austin. He grabbed me and put me safely on the ground.

"I'm okay Morio. I didn't get hurt. He was just fast." That wasn't the the truth though. I did get hurt. The place Austin grabbed was bleeding. He had some sort of glove with tiny spikes on it.

"You're not okay. School nurse."

"I'm not the victim right now. It's Akemi. She was gagged and she fainted. I can't carry her because my arm. I need you to carry her." Morio did what he was told.

**Morio POV**

I picked up Akemi. Hani Lynn took the gag of Akemi's mouth. Akemi's hands were tied. I untied them. Akemi wasn't hurt, but she was unconscious. Hani had a big cut on her arm. It made my eyes tear up. I wiped the tears away.

"Hani Lynn are you sure that you're okay?" I asked.

"Yup! Totally fine." She said positively. I could read her mind though.

"You're not fine." I picked her up also. We all walked to school that way.

**Tamaki POV**

Today I had a business meeting with my father. I was meeting him at Ouran Academy. How I missed that place. I got ready and put on my best suit. I recognized this suit. It was the one I wore on my wedding. The moment I made the announcement that Haruhi and I were getting married, grandmother died. I never got to please her. I wish that I did please her before she left the world. I got into my car. I drove to my old school. On my way in, I saw Morio carrying Hani Lynn and Akemi. AKEMI?! I rushed to them.

"Morio! What's wrong with my daughter? Is she okay? Tell me NOW!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I saw some students staring at me.

"Austin" said Morio. That's all he replied. I was worried. I followed him to the school nurse office. I went in the room with Akemi.

"Nurse, is she okay?" I asked.

"Yes. She just fainted. She'll be awake in a few hours." Replied the nurse. I called father.

"Hello?"

"Hello father. It's me Tamaki. I must cancel the meeting."

"WHAT?! You cannot do that. Let me hear that reason. Why it's so important for you to cancel."

"Akemi needs my care. She has fainted. I think that is the simplest explanation I can tell you so far. Sorry father." I heard the phone on the other end click. My daughter's well-being comes before business. The nurse said that I can take Akemi home. I did.

**Kenji POV**

It was a few minutes before the H&H started.

News was out. Akemi fainted. It must be because of a particular reason. I was getting curious. I needed to know. I saw Hani walking in.

"Hani what's wrong with Akemi?"

"Nothing. I need to be alone."

"Alright then. Oh I needed to tell you something. A student requested for you and it looked important. He didn't pay the fee so I suggest you make his day and get the money from him. He also claims to know you."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Rai Nakaruma." The glass of water Hani Lynn was drinking slipped out of her hand and fell.

"Are you okay Hani?" asked Morio.

"I-I-I'm fine. Kenji, don't let that boy ever come here again okay?" she looked worried. I agreed. Right when I did, Rai Nakaruma walked in. He took Hani's hand and hugged her. Morio looked like he was crushed.

"Hani, I'll never leave you again. I promise." He said. She pushed Rai away.

"Stay away from me Rai."

"Hani, I want to see Emi. After all, she is my daughter." Said Rai with an evil smile on his face.

"She isn't your child Rai! She's ummm…"

"Whose child is it then Hani? Huh? Who is it then."

"It's ummm… M-M-Morio." She said. Morio looked very confused. Rai launched at Hani. Morio protected Hani. I was taking pictures of all the action. This could make lots of money. It isn't a good time to do this but we need to make some profits. Rai ran away. I was pretty sure his pretty face wasn't going to show up again at Ouran. Well, only because I contacted the Ootori police to keep guard.

"Is it true Hani? Is Emi really… umm… my kid?" Morio asked confused.

"I don't know. She's looking like you everyday. Her dark eyes and dark hair. Nothing like me except her skin. We could do a DNA test to find out. But only if that's okay with you."

"It is." He replied.

**Haruki POV**

I was sick today. I had a really stuffy nose. I had 103.5 fever. Kairi got sick because of me. He fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. I don't have the energy to explain so I'm sleeping.

**Kairi POV**

"……………… *snore*…………… No I want the puppy……….. bwahbudushuniguliop………….."

**Wow. This was a dramatic and messy chapter. The longest I've ever written! I did over 1,000 words!!! Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!! Well I guess Emi could be Morio's kid. Review and tell me. Should it be Rai's or Morio's? R&R!!!!**


	13. The Criminal Profile

**Hey. I'm now updating!!!!!!!! I feel much better now. Well, IDK what to title this. Ummm maybe Revealed Secrets. Oh Btw I figured out Hunny and Mori are cousins lol. Pretend they're not in my story k? I forgot about that part. HEHEH. ON WITH THE STORYYYY!!!!!**

**Akemi POV**

I woke up. Everything around me was blurry. I tried getting up. I collapsed on the couch. I tried again. I did it. I walked up to my dad's room. A maid stopped me.

"Mistress Akemi, your father instructs me to keep you down and resting." said the maid.

"Tell him I'm fine. I could walk. See?" I showed her. She looked worried.

"Please Mistress, sit back down. I'm afraid you'll fall."she said. She looked really worried. I sat back down for her sake. She's one of those maids that has to get the job done. She sighed a sigh of relief. She bowed and walked away. When she was gone, I snuck up the stairs. I went into my dad's room.

"Daddy?"

"Akemi, your supposed to be on the couch. I must fire that maid that did not listen to my instructions."

"NO! I was just ummm… I didn't listen to you. I was fine dad. Don't fire the maid."

"Alright Akemi. If you say so. You won't be going to school for a few weeks."

"No dad! I need to do the H&H!!! I want to go to school. I'm fine!"

"I'll think about it Akemi. Oh I almost forgot. To make you feel better I'm giving you back your Usa-chan." He handed me my bunny. I took it thankfully. I hugged and kissed so much. My dad kissed me and I went to my room. I was thinking about what happened. All I remember was Austin trying to kidnap me. I hope Hani Lynn beat him up for a long time. I went to bed because I was really tired. I fell asleep.

**Hani Lynn POV**

Today was the day. The day we find out if Emi is Morio's kid. Morio and I were at the doctor. So was Emi. I was holding her in my lap. I was nervous so I kept playing with my fingers. Morio held my hand to keep them still. The doctor called us.

"Hmmm, Hani Lynn Haninozuka and Morio Morinozuka and Emi Haninozuka, please come in." We all did. I carried Emi in. The doctor made us sit in uncomfortable chairs.

"We will start off with a blood sample. All of you please put out your arms." He started off with Morio. He took out the needle and stuck it in. I saw the blood come out of Morio's arm. I turned away. I didn't want my Emi to have that needle stuck to her. Too late. They already did. She cried. It was over. The doctor put a tiny Elmo band-aid on her arm.

"This may take a few hours. You can wait here for the results." the doctor said. He walked away. I was nervous. I wanted Morio to be Emi's dad and at the same time I didn't. I didn't because I didn't know how my dad would react and how Morio's dad would react. A few hours passed and the results were here. I couldn't look so I asked Morio to look for me. He looked and didn't say anything.

"Ummm, Morio? What is it?" he gave no reply.

"Hello? Morio? GIVE ME THE ANSWER!!!!!!" I demanded. He just simply gave me the piece of paper. I looked. I was in shock. Morio was the dad. I hugged him. He awkwardly hugged me back. I guess that meant we were a couple. Morio picked Emi up and hugged her. Emi started giggling.

"Dadaa. Daaddaaaa." she said. I was so surprised. She knew who he was. Morio smiled. I was happy too. We can't move to America if I tell my dad that Morio is the dad. HA! Perfect.

**Kenji POV**

I walked into the room. I was ready to get more money into the H&H. I sat on my chair and there was a cushion that made a noise of farts. It sounded like I farted. I was mad. I knew it was Haruki. I saw him laughing. I guess it was pretty funny. I surprised myself because I was laughing too. I guess pranks are sometimes pretty funny. I think I will set up a prank for Haruki. This will be great.

**Haruki POV**

I was laughing so hard with Kairi. It was so funny. I stopped laughing when a guest came in. It was for me and Kairi.

"Remember the lines Kairi?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course dear cousin."he replied. The girl sat. We started.

"Hello princess. We are glad…"

"…you came here." Kairi finished. She blushed.

"We welcome you young lady…"

"…to the H&H." finished my cousin. Kairi slipped by "accident". I caught him.

"Kairi! Are you okay dear cousin?"

"Yes Haruki. I'm fine. This reminds me when I was sick and fell asleep in your lap." he said. Right along the lines.

"I was so worried when you were sick Kairi. I didn't know how to live with myself. When you were sick I felt sick too." I said. The girl stopped us. That was the first time any girl stopped us.

"You guys are too made up! You were great for the first few minutes you weren't talking! Then you open your mouth and it turns terrible." she complained. We shrugged.

"The only reason I came here was because I need to ask you a favor."

"What kind of favor?" We said in unison.

"I need one of you to be my boyfriend." she said. We shook our heads.

"No can do princess. We don't want to."I said. With that she stormed off. Of course Kenji had to say something about this.

"Did she leave the money boys?"

"Yea."

"Okay. As long as she did."

**Kairi POV**

I was shocked our cousinly love didn't work. I was wondering why Haruki told her that we couldn't do her the favor. I did need a date for the upcoming dance.

**Morio POV**

I was happy. My picture was coming true. I was gonna break this to my dad.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm the father of Emi." he nodded.

"I thought so. There is one problem though."

"What is it?"

"I'm a little to young to be a grandpa." he smiled. I smiled too. Well, Hunny wasn't smiling.

"My daughter's child is my best friend's child's child?"

"What?" said me and my dad.

"I can't believe it! Now I can't move away from Renge!" he yelled.

"Mitskuni, why do you want to move away from Renge?" asked my dad.

"She won't make me enough cake everyday!" he cried. "Takeshi, what am I gonna do? She needs to give me more cake or else I'm moving away from her!" Renge walked in.

"Is that what this was about? Cake? Darling, I can make you more cake. I promise I will make you more cake. I'm sorry!" she cried. They hugged.

"We won't divorce Renge. I still love you. Just make sure you make 4 servings of cake, not 3 okay?"

"Okay." they walked away together. I was wondering if Hunny was going to get back on me being Emi's dad. I hoped not. Hani Lynn and Emi walked in. She handed Emi to me.

"So…" I said.

"Soo… Ummm… I have to buy some things for Emi. I have to go." I stopped her.

"I'll go with you." I went with her to the baby store.

**Tamaki POV**

I walked in to Akemi's room. I saw her sleeping.

"Akemi, wake up!"

"Mmm… what?"

"You need to get up."

"Why?"

"We're in danger Akemi. You are anyway. Hani Lynn told me what happened. I don't know why Austin wanted to kidnap you, but I do know that it wasn't for a good reason." I said. I was going to hide with her. I didn't want her to get in anymore danger. I picked her up.

"No! I'm fine. I'm not in danger. Austin's probably in the hospital."

"It's not that Akemi. One of the maids reported that Austin is outside. I called up Kyouya and he said the Ootori police are going to take us someplace safe."

"No! I could handle Austin."

"No you can't. He has a weapon. I believe it's a gun. He is planning to do something to you Akemi. I searched him up. He is a criminal. His real name is Akio Sasaki. He has a criminal record. We need to get out of here!" I said. I dragged her along. This was going to be a dangerous escape from my own home.

**You know, most of my chapters aren't planned so they are somethimes mumbly jumbly. Hehe. I guess Renge and Hunny are back together. Well, R&R!!!!!!!**


	14. Happy Ever After

**Hey. This is me again. This was a looonnngggg time I didn't update. REVIEW!!!**

**AkemiPOV**

A criminal record. I couldn't believe it. My ex was a criminal. I didn't want to leave though. My dad carried me up the exit. I could hear Austin coming. Uncle Kyouya was here. He grabbed us and put us in a helicopter. He told me I was going to have my name changed. He changed mine to Ashley Suo. I couldn't see the point of taking away the 'h' in my last name. He changed my dad's name to Tony Suo. Kyouya said we were safe for now.

"Daddy, are we gonna die?" I asked. I was scared.

"Of course not Akemi." Uncle Kyouya glared at him. "I mean, Ashley." After a few hours we were somewhere I didn't recognize. All the buildings and houses were the same here, it's just that the people there looked different.

"Welcome to America!" said Kyouya.

"WHAT?!" my dad and I yelled at the same time. Kyouya was already far away from us. I was trying to catch up with him on the streets. I bumped into a few people. They stared at me.

"Sorry." I apologized. They didn't seem to care. This was going to be tough.

**Hani Lynn POV**

I came back from shopping with Morio. Turns out that he has great taste in baby clothes. We bought overalls for Emi. Morio was playing with Emi. I was bored so I called Akemi to tell her the good news. I dialed the number.

"*beep beep* were sorry. This number is no longer connected to any service. If you have any questions dial 5." said the recorded voice. I hung up. "Morio, something is up with Akemi. Her number is disconnected." he shrugged. "I'm going to her house. Watch Emi for me." I rode my bike to her house. In her driveway, I could see broken pieces of glass. The door was forced down. I walked in. Austin was saying something into the phone. I could hear Kyouya's name being mentioned.

"Kyouya did you bring Akemi to America?" he asked. The phone was on speaker.

"_Yes I did. It was quite easy. I just have to look like I'm helping them escape from you. I'll make sure to keep Akemi locked up in a hotel room. Tamaki on the other hand, will be hard to convince. He can't be away from his daughter for one second."_

"Then put him in the closet, too. You're such an idiot."

"_Fine. I'll have everything done in a day." _

"Okay. I don't care what you do to Tamaki. Leave Akemi to me though." he hung up. I was surprised. Austin was the one that broke up with Akemi. I don't know what his problem is. I had to hurry. I had a plane to America to catch. I sent a text to Morio.

_Morio we have trouble. It's Akemi again. I'm going to America. Watch Emi for me. I 3 U. This is dangerous for us. Just know that I luv u k? _I sent him the text. It was a bit corny. It didn't matter. My friend was in danger. I got a text back.

_No. I'm comin 2. Im bringin Emi. Don't reply. I'll be there in 5 min. _I wasn't happy with his reply. I was going to call him. Too late. He was here. With Emi.

"Hani Lynn, what's wrong?"

"Akemi has been kidnapped by Kyouya and Austin. Kyouya isn't a good person. He's planning on killing Tamaki and Akemi. Austin's in the house. Be really quiet." he nodded. Emi didn't want to listen. She started crying.

"EMI NO!" she was wailing really loud. Austin heard it. He came out.

"What the?" he grabbed Emi.

"NO! GIVE ME MY BABY!" I screamed. He just laughed.

"No. You could've heard me. To make sure you don't squeal, I'm gonna hold your daughter captive. If you say anything, your daughter will be dead. Until my deed is done, your daughter is mine." he walked away. I was heart broken. I used my strongest move on him. I guess he expected that because he dodged it. From behind Morio knocked Austin out. I took Emi away from Austin. I was trying to calm her down. I was relieved she was with me.

"This is my fault." said Morio. "I brought Emi and got her in danger. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. She's here now. Let's be careful next time. I'm going to take Emi on this trip. I don't trust anyone else with her. Let's go. I'll call Kenji." I said. I called Kenji.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Kenji. You know what your dad is doing right."

"_No. I do know he's helping Akemi. Why do you ask?"_

"Your dad is a bad guy."

"_What?"_

"He's helping Austin kill Akemi."

"_I knew something was strange about my father."_

"You're not surprised?"

"_Nope. I'll be there in 5."_

"Okay." I hung up. He came in exactly five minutes. I don't know how he does, but that wasn't the problem.

"Kenji, get airplane tickets for four."

"On it." I heard him talking on the phone for a few minutes.

"I got all of us a private jet with first class seats and a baby seat for Emi."

"Wow. Fast." said Morio. We had to hurry. We got into Kenji's car. We drove to the Ootori airport and got into the jet. It was a nice trip. We were in AMERICA! I stepped out and everyone looked different. There was no way I would find Akemi in time. I put Emi on the ground for a second and she was gone.

"EMI? Where are you?" I yelled. I saw her crawling beneath somebody. I thought I just saw Akemi. I ran.

"Akemi!" I called out.

"Hani Lynn! You're here!!"

"Yep. Are you safe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Kyouya is tricking you. He's on Austin's team. He's planning to kill you!"

"Really?" she asked.

"YES!" I grabbed her. She had Emi in her arms. I dragged her along to the jet.

"You're coming back to Japan."

"No. My dad's still here."

"We'll get him later. Don't worry about it."

"Okay then. I trust you.

**Morio POV**

I got out of the plane. Hani Lynn and Emi and Akemi were headed this way.

"You found Akemi?"

"Yeah. We have to go to Japan. Morio, you go and find Mr. Suoh." I nodded. He was hard to find. There were a lot of blondes with blue eyes here in America. I eventually found him.

"?"

"Morio! You're here! Are you in trouble with Austin too?"

"No. You and your daughter are in trouble. Kyouya is a criminal too. He's planning to kill you." I explained. He looked shocked.

"We need to get to the jet."

"Okay." he said. He just followed along. We got to the jet. Kyouya was on our tail. We got right in to the jet.

"KENJI CLOSE THE DOOR!" I yelled. He did as he was told. I was relieved.

**Kenji POV**

I closed the airplane door. I was a bit worried how much this jet cost because the money was taken from the H&H profits. As we were going up into the air, we heard a loud thud. On top of the roof there was a crease. This wasn't good. More yen is being wasted! I looked up. The big dent in the ceiling and somebody was on top of it.

"Who's up there?!" I yelled. I knew who it was. "Give me a parachute. I'm going up on top of the plane.

"No it's too dangerous." said Akemi with a very worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." I assured. She kissed me. I didn't hold her back. In fact, I enjoyed it. "I love you Akemi."

"I love you too." she said. I headed out. I was on the roof. I saw no other than my father, Kyouya Ootori.

"Father stop this terrible deed you have been doing."

"No, son. I must keep on doing my deed, for it is wrong for an Ootori to stop in the middle of an action."

"But Father, it is also wrong for an Ootori to go against others."

"That's what I taught you, but it isn't what my father taught me. I was always the Shadow King. The cold one. I decided it's time to be true to my name." he said. I had tears in my eyes. Before I could say anything, he jumped.

"FATHER!" there was no hope now. I knew he was dead. I got back into the plane.

**Tamaki POV**

"Kenji what happened up there?" I asked. He stood there very still. I liked Kenji because he was perfect for Akemi, but I didn't like it when he kissed her.

"My dad…" he started to reply.

"Your dad what?"

"My dad is… dead." he said very shakily. There was an awkward silence in the room.

**Epilogue**

_8 years later_

_(narrated by a random Japenese dude that stalks the Suohs', Ootoris', Hitachiins', Haninozukas', and Morinozukas'.)_

These people lived a happy life. Akemi, the 23 year old, is the head of the Suoh company. Kenji, husband of Akemi, owns a very famous toy shop in Japan. Kairi and Haruki Hitachiin, the 22 year olds, have a job as male super models. Hani Lynn and Morio, the 24 year olds, work as martial arts trainers for ninjas.**(A/N: I just had to say ninjas!!!!)**

**Hani Lynn POV**

"Mommy?" called Emi in the middle of the night.

"Yes dear?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Of what? Wait, is it the monster eating your spaghetti again?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Come in the bed with me." I said as I snuggled up close to her. Morio was sleeping peacefully beside me. It was really uncomfortable now that I was pregnant. I found out I was having twins! Morio and I were really excited. My daughter was fast asleep. I fell asleep too.

**Morio POV**

I woke up early in the morning so I could teach my martial arts students. I got ready for work. I put on my uniform and got my water bottle. I looked on the bed and there was my beautiful pregnant wife and my sweet daughter. I went out the door.

**Akemi Pov**

I was getting ready for work. I made myself some breakfast and gave my 5 year old son, Hiroshi, some cereal. I saw my handsome king walk downstairs. Kenji was very cranky because Hiroshi tried to wake him.

"Kenji, brighten up. Today is the day where we get to see our baby's gender." I said. Did I mention I was 3 months pregnant? Guess not. I saw a smile light up his face. He was very happy when he found out I was having Hiroshi. He would be delighted now.

"I'm going to work!" I exclaimed. Before I walked out the door, Kenji grabbed my waist and kissed me. "Okay, Kenji. I know you're excited to see if the baby is a boy or girl, but I have to go to work!" He hugged me tighter.

"Stay home!" he begged. I loosened his grip.

"Fine. Only for today." he smiled.

"Ewwwwww!!" yelled Hiroshi. We all laughed.

**Kenji POV**

I saw Hiroshi trying to build his airplane model. He looked frustrated because he couldn't get it right. He was just like Akemi. She was always frustrated when she couldn't get her way. I went over to him.

"Do you need help, Hiroshi?" he shook his head.

"I could… do… this.. by my… self!" he said while trying to get a piece on. When he did, the airplane broke. He started wailing. I calmed him down and built his airplane. We had a fun time the whole day.

**Haruki POV**

"Hello, princess." I said to a cute girl. "Would you like to put you 10 digits of your number on my arm?" I asked. She giggled. She put the number in pen on my arm.

"Thank you, beautiful." Kairi came in.

"Modeling coach wants you." _What now?_ I thought. When I was talking to my coach, Hoshi, he said he would give me a raise. What a day! 2 great things happened to me in one day!! I was ready to call this pretty princess. Good thing I joined the H&H when I was in high school. I get all the girls! I dialed the number. This was going to be good.

**Kairi POV**

I was on the phone with my annoying wife, Kimi. Okay, she wasn't annoying. She is hot and a cute model. She just calls me every single day asking what to do with the baby. I have to go home everyday and help her set up everything because she's tired. Time to go again!

_Few days ago…_

"Hello?"

"Ahhhh!!!" screamed my wife.

"What Kimi?"

"BABY!!!!!!"

"Yes, I know. We are having a kid. No need to remind me sweetie."

"Ugh! Baby's coming!!!"

"Oh!" I panicked "Okay, I'll be right there. BYE!!" I screamed at the model coach and ran for the door. When I arrived at the hospital, My wife looked all red and sweaty. Not the hot supermodel I know. After 8 hours of screaming, hair pulling, and cursing, our baby girl was born. Amaya Hitachiin. I named her that because it sounds so mysterious. Hopefully she won't kill me for naming her that when she becomes a teen.

_Present time…_

I was finally home. I was holding Amaya and my wife was sleeping. So much for teamwork. I rocked Amaya to sleep and put her back into the crib. I guess this is my new life routine for now.

**More Narration by me!!!**

Akemi and Kenji found out the baby was another boy!! Woohoo! Hani Lynn gave birth March16 to twin boys. Haruki is engaged with the girl who wrote on his arm(have I mentioned he has been engaged 12 times? Let's see how far this engagement goes.)Kairi is still a model and now is famous. If you're wondering about Tamaki, he goes on as a millionare and got a new iPod with the song "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake (don't own that)…… Oh yeah, Austin was sentenced death!!!!!!! Hope you're happy Akemi!

And They All Lived…

TERRIBLY!!!! Just kidding. They all lived Happily Ever After!!!!! WOOHOO

I promised myself I wouldn't cry when my story ended.

**Well guys, I had to cut the story short. I just didn't have more ideas. At least I pulled together an ending!!!!! Well, tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel? Should I make a prequel about Tamaki and Haruhi? Or should I make teddy bears in a toy factory? I'm sorry if this ending wasn't the one you expected. Well, thx for reading through my stories *sniffle sniffle* Goodbye fellow readers! At least for now. Oh I have to say Nekozawa is living happily with his cursed cat doll. Belzeneff had some kitties with Belzeneffa!! LOL!! Hope u readers enjoyed and keep staying with me for my other stories that will come out soon! BYE!**


End file.
